


I'll Take Care of You

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Draco Malfoy, Angst, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Divorce, Drarry, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-War, Protective Harry Potter, Scared Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: While in a custody battle with Andromeda, Harry runs into Draco and his son, Scorpius. Draco just divorced his abusive husband, and is dealing with the trauma he caused. Harry falls in love with him and wants to do everything he can to help Draco, but Draco is having a hard time letting him in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. How Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few changes to a few things. Nothing big, just the gender of Draco's ex and what happened to Scorpius's mother.

Harry left the ministry fuming. It had been the 6th court date he had had with Andromeda, and, again, her lawyer managed to push the date so he'd have to continue only seeing his godson, Teddy, every other weekend. He was tired of it. He would do anything to get custody over him, but ever since he came out as gay Andromeda was doing everything, she could to keep Teddy from him. She had even started spreading viscous rumors about him, making him look like a bad guy. luckily many of his friends and people that followed him during the war didn't believe them.

he got home and went to the kitchen to get a glass of wine, hoping it would help him relax. Then he remembered he drank the last bottle the night before. he let out a loud sigh, and decided it was time to go to the store anyways. He grabbed his keys and left for the muggle super market.

The super market was quite busy, but he did his best to make his way through the aisles. He was just turning the corner of the frozen food section when he his cart crashed into another cart.

"Oh I'm... Malfoy?" He said as he looked up to meet the gaze of the blond hair, blue eyed man. He was absolutely stunned to see the man he had been crushing on for years.

"Yeah, hey Potter." Draco said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who that, daddy?" Harry heard a little voice say. he looked down to see a five-year-old version of Malfoy clutching onto Draco's pant leg.

"This is Harry Potter, Scorp." Draco replied.

"Harry Potter!? The man from duh stories?!" Draco blushed hard. he didn't want harry to know he talked about him so much.

"Yeah."

"You tell stories about me?" Harry laughed.

"Kind of." Draco was refusing to look at Harry. Harry suddenly felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Is it true you killed a basswisk?" an excited Scorpius.

Harry got down on one knee so he could be eye level with the small child, "Yes I did, with a great big sword."

"Woooooooow!" Scorpius went back to his dad, "Daddy can Harry come with us to get ice cream?"

"I don't think Harry would want to do that, buddy." Draco said his blush turning more red.

"I'd love to go! It’d be great to catch up!" Harry said excited to spend some time with Draco. He saw Draco smile a little but try to hide it."

"Okay, do you want to meet us at Smithy's in about 30 minutes? Do you know where Smithy's is?"

"Of course, I do! I love Smithy's! I'll see you there!" Harry was so happy now. This completely changed his day around. he finished his shopping, loaded up his car and Headed to the ice cream shop. He pulled in just as Draco was getting Scorpius out of the car.

The all placed their order, Draco getting vanilla, Harry getting rocky road, and Scorpius getting bubblegum.

"This is my treat." Harry said as he took out his bank card, and Scorpius went and sat down with his ice cream.

"You don't have to do that, Harry." Draco said. Harry gave him a big smile as he swiped his card

"You just called me 'Harry'" Harry said still smiling. Draco's cheeks turned pink again. "I love making you blush, its cute."

Draco gave him a small smile, but he was kind of confused as to why Harry was calling him cute. "I'm sorry, would you rather me still call you Potter?" He asked. 

"No, no I like when you call me Harry. does that mean I can call you Draco?" Harry asked as they both sat down in the booth Scorpius had picked.

"Of course!" Draco replied smiling. Harry gave him another big smile in return.

"Harry, did you really fight a dragon?" Scorpius asked excitedly. 

"Yep, a Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous dragons there is!" 

"wooooooooow! Daddy said you out flew him on your broom." 

"Mmhmm he put up a good chase but I was faster!" Harry said as he retold the story from his point of view. 

"I can't wait till I can ride a broom! Daddy are we going to go to the park next like we always do?" Scorpius had finished his ice cream getting most of it on his face.

"Of course, we are, but let's clean you up first." Draco said wiping his son's face with a napkin.

"Can harry come?" Scorpius asked.

"If he wants to." 

"I'd love to!" Harry ruffled Scorpius's hair.

"Yay!" Scorpius exclaimed. Draco hid another small smile, but harry noticed it.

"Ok let’s go to the bathroom first and wash your hands and face. then we'll walk down to the park." Draco took Scorpius by the wrist and lead him to the bathroom while harry waited. then they walked the half a block to the park. once there Scorpius took off running to play on the toys. 

"So how have you been, Draco?" Harry asked. He could see Draco's eyes grow sad for a moment.

"It's been hard, but we're making do." Draco replied vaguely. 

"What’s been hard?" Harry was feeling concerned.

"Scorpius’s mother passed away when he was born, and I remarried after, but it didn’t work out. I got divorced about 8 months ago, and I’m raising Scorpius all on my own now. well that hasn't really changed. My ex was never really there." Draco crossed his arms and looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright?" Harry wanted to reach out and hug Draco but he didn't.

"Yeah, trust me, we are far better on our own then with him." Draco gave Harry a sad smile.

Harry made a metal note of the pronoun Draco used, but was more curious as to why Draco thought he was better off alone. He decided to leave it before he pushed Draco too far. 

"So, what about you?" Draco asked.

"I'm having a pretty rough time to be honest. I'm in a custody battle with Andromeda over my godson, Teddy." Harry placed his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock in front of him. 

"I think I heard something about that through the grape vine. I think I also heard you came out as gay. Is that true too?" Draco blushed again.

"Yep, it's probably the only rumor she's spread that's actually true." harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So, when you said I was cute you meant that?" Draco was fully red now.

"With all my being, I've been crushing on you since we were in school." Harry gave Draco a small smile. Draco looked extremely happy, before a wave of sadness washed over his face. 

"I should probably go." Draco was refusing to look at Harry, "Scorpius it's time to go." He shouted. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry said, not wanting Draco to leave.

"No, it's just... well it's hard to explain. Goodbye Harry." Draco said as he took his son’s hand.

"Bye Harry!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yeah, bye. It was nice seeing you Draco." Harry said sadly as Draco and Scorpius walked away.


	2. I Like You too, But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a way to contact Draco and asks him out, but his answer surprises him.

"Daddy, do you love Harry?" Scorpius asked when they got in the car.

"Huh? Where’d that come from?"

"I think Harry loves you!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Draco blushed again.

"He called you cute! I love things that are cute, like our cat Griffin! He's cute and I love him!" Scorpius was beaming.

"Oh, you heard that?" Draco laughed.

"Mmhmm, do you love Harry, daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Draco pauses for a minute. He wasn't sure if he loved Harry. He had obsessed over him all through school, but he wasn't sure if the feelings he had for him were love. Then again, he didn't think he had ever felt love. Maybe a little from his mother, not romantic love.

"I'm not sure, Scorp." He finally said.

"Well I like Harry! He's cool!" Scorp said.

Draco smiled.

That late afternoon Harry was pacing in his living room. He really wanted to ask Draco out, but he didn't know how. Heck, he didn't even know how to reach him. Then he had an idea. Possibly a bad idea, but an idea, nonetheless.

He grabbed a hand full of floo powder, stuck his head in the fireplace and yelled Malfoy Manor. Soon he was seeing a living room with Narcissa And Lucius Malfoy sitting on two chair both looking up from their books.

"Harry Potter?" Narcissa said before Lucius had the chance to speak. Her voice was soft but surprised.

"Yes, sorry to call you so late, but I needed a favor." Harry said.

"Of course, Harry. What is it?" Narcissa said sweetly. Lucius was still looking very stern.

"May I speak to you alone, Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"You may." Narcissa looked over at her husband without saying anything. Lucius gave an annoyed look to Harry then got up and left the room.

"Now what is it Harry?" Narcissa gave him a friendly smile.

"Can you tell me how I might reach Draco? I need to ask him something." Harry requested.

"What do you need to ask him?" Narcissa asked.

Harry was really netbooks now. "Well... I kind of wanted to see if he'd go on a date with me." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Oh, that's great!" Narcissa exclaimed. Harry was surprised. "You two would be so good for each other! He needs someone like you in his life. He's had such a bad experience with love."

"How so?" Harry kind of understood what she meant but he wasn't sure he was right.

"Well his father was very tough on us when he was young, so he never got the love he deserved growing up. It's my biggest regret. Then there was his late wife, that was an arranged marriage, so I don’t think they ever truly loved each other. And, of course, there was his ex-husband. He...well Draco should tell you about that when he's ready." Her face went from smiling to sad quickly. Harry was curious but he decided it was something he should bring up when Draco seemed comfortable with it. "Anyways his address is 454 Hillshire Ave. Good luck! I hope he agrees." She said perking up a bit.

"Thank you so much! I hope so too!" Harry exclaimed then he closed the call and went back to pacing. He still didn't know how to ask. 20 minute later he decided he'd just call and see how it went. He gabbed another handful of floo powder and made the call.

"Harry!" Draco said surprised. He was sitting in his office doing some sort of writing.

"Hi Draco." Harry gave him a sheepish grin. He was so happy to see the man though.

"What are you doing and how did you know where to find me?" Draco asked.

"I needed to talk to you, and I asked your mother. Is Scorpius in bed?" Harry looked even more sheepish.

"You asked my mother!?" Draco exclaimed, shocked that Harry would go that far just to talk to him.

"I really wanted to talk to you." Harry smiles a little more normally when he saw Draco had a little bit of a smile on his face.

Draco smiled some more and shook his head, "okay, come through."

"Really?!" Harry's smiles grew even more.

"Yes, really. But be quiet. Scorpius is sleeping. Harry walked through the fireplace as Draco stood up.

"I'd like some wine. Do you want some?" Draco offered.

"I'd love some!" Harry followed Draco out of the office, down the hall, and into a fairly big kitchen.

"You can have a seat." Draco gestured to the bar stool while he went to the cupboard and grabbed some glasses then pulled the wine off the wine rack. He poured it the gave Harry a glass.

"Mm that’s good!" Said Harry taking a sip.

"So, what were you working on?" Harry asked.

"I was doing some paperwork for my job at St. Mungo's." Draco replied.

"Oh? What do you do?" Harry took another sip of his wine.

"I'm a healer actually." Draco smiled big. He was quite proud of himself. "After the war I decided I wanted to help people, and I figured this would be the best way to do so."

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed. He was quite impressed by how much Draco had changed since they're school days. What once was a spoiled, outgoing prat was now a shy and kind man.

"So, is this really what you wanted to talk about?" Draco smiled.

"No actually I had a question for you." Harry said.

"Oh? What is it?" Draco took a sip of wine.

"Well I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" Harry asked finally finding his Gryffindor courage.

Draco face changed immediately. Going from smiling to sad.

"I... can't." Draco looked down at his glass. Too scared to look Harry in the eyes. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Can you tell me why? Do you not like me?" Harry was hurting.

"No, I do like you. I've liked you since I first saw you. It's just..."tears began to well up in Draco's eyes. "I'm scared."

Harry saw that Draco was about to cry, so he got up and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Harry saw Draco flinch, but then he melted into the hug. The hug made Draco's tears roll down his cheeks

"Why are you scared Draco?" Harry asked still holding Draco.

"Everyone I tell doesn't believe me." Draco wept.

Harry pulled away for a second and wiped Draco's tears away. "I will believe you." He said deeply looking into Draco's eyes. Draco fell back into his arms.

"My ex-husband was extremely abusive to Scorpius and me. So much so he nearly killed me in front of my son. No one believes me because he was a noble pure-blood. I'm afraid of that happening again. I'm afraid of someone hurting me, or worse, my son." Draco was sobbing now. Harry hugged him tightly. His heart was crying for this poor man.

"Draco," he whispered. Draco looked up at him afraid for what Harry would say next. "I would never hurt you or Scorpius. You know me. I'm not like that."

"I know but I didn't think he was capable of it either until we were married." Draco was crying so hard he could barely breath.

"Shhhh, I have an idea." Harry said wiping Draco tears away again. "Let's put you to bed, then tomorrow after Teddy's in bed I'll come by and, since you told me your story, I'll tell you the story about a boy who lived in a cupboard. Maybe then you'll trust me more. Is that ok." Draco looked puzzled but nodded his head in agreement. Then he led Harry to his room. Harry cast a spell changing Draco’s clothes into pajamas, then tucked him into bed.

" Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Harry asked. Draco just nodded again. So, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Draco's back until he fell asleep. Then he flooed back to his house.


	3. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a talk and Draco agrees to give Harry a try.

Draco dreaded for 8'o'clock to roll around. A part of him wanted to see Harry, almost craved it, but the other part of him was so scared to let somebody in. He didn't want Harry to see his weak side like he had the night before. He was now sitting in the living room, bracing himself for Harry arrival and drinking his third cup of wine.

When Harry flooed over he saw Draco with his head in his hands sitting alone in the living room.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he came through the fireplace.

Draco's head shot up in surprise. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine; you look kind of drunk. Are you sure everything is ok?" Harry picked up the bottle of wine that was sitting next to Draco, "Was this full?" He shook it a little and notice Draco flinched.

"Yes." Harry could sense a bit of fear in Draco's voice and he noticed how tense he had become. He got down on his knees in front of the man and looked into his eye, "Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you over this?" He took Draco's hands in his.

"He would have." Draco felt himself start to cry but he fought it the best he could.

"Well, I'm not him, and I'll never be like him. I want to take care of you, Draco." He brushed Draco's cheek and felt Draco flinch at first but then melt into the soft touch.

"You had a story for me?" Draco asked finally trying to look Harry in the eye.

"Yes, I did! I think it'll help you to see me in a different light." Harry said getting up and sitting on the couch. "Would you like me to hold you?"

Draco shook his head, “not yet."

"Okay." Harry smiled. Draco wasn't expecting that. "So, the story starts with and orphaned baby boy left on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle. He was neglected till he was old enough to clean and cook. They forced him to live in a cupboard under the stairs for years, and there was always a surplus of abuse. Both mental and physical. His aunt would call him stupid or freak. His uncle would beat him senseless, until he was bloody and bruised sometimes. When he was finally able to go to Hogwarts, it became his only home, but after every summer he'd come back malnourished, bruised, and so depressed he sometimes wished Voldemort would just find him and finish the job."

Draco hadn't noticed but he had slowly gravitated into Harry's arm," the little boy was you?" Draco asked.

"Mmhmm." Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone." Draco laid his head on Harry’s chest.

"I thought no one would believe me, and the people I did tell couldn't do anything for me." Harry wrapped his arm around Draco. 

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco let himself feel safe for a minute.

"For what? You don't need to be sorry you did nothing wrong." Harry soothed.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, and I’m sorry I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone anymore. I'm just so afraid it'll happen again." Draco began to sob.

Harry wrapped him in his arms and kissed his head. "Draco, I promise, with me around that'll never happen to you again. I care too much to ever hurt you." Draco just nodded. Harry lifted his chin so he could look him in the eye. "How about we just do this slow. Let me earn your trust. I won't do anything you don't want to do, just please let me take care of you?" 

"Okay, Harry." Draco said finally steadying his breathing.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry smiled and Draco gave him a sad smile in return. 

"What if Sunday I come cook for you and Scorp?" Harry asked.

"That sounds good." Draco's smile grew a little bit.

"Ok I’ll get the groceries and be here around 5?" 

"Perfect. can we surprise Scorp?" Draco yawned.

"Sure! Would you like me to get you some water and put you to bed again?" Harry said brushing Draco's hair out of his face. Draco nodded again. Harry went to the kitchen, found the glasses then brought Draco the water. After he drank the whole thing, Harry took his hand and led him to his bedroom where he transformed his clothes and tucked him into bed, leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

All day Sunday Draco worried about if he was doing the right thing. He knew Harry was different from his ex, but he was still so afraid. it was driving him mad. He had liked Harry since the first time he saw him, but his fear had taken over. Now he didn't know how he felt.

"Daddy, what are we having for dinner?" Scorpius asked looking up from his coloring book.

"It's a surprise!" Draco smiled.

"A surprise?! Daddy, you never do surprises!" Scorpius exclaimed. Just the fireplace roared, turning bright green, and out stepped Harry carry several grocery bags full of food. "Harry?! What are you doing here?!" 

"Surprise, I come with food!" Harry said, "How does tacos sound?" 

"I love Tacos!" Scorpius took a bag from Harry and took it to the kitchen.

Harry looked over to see Draco smiling, "I love seeing you smile."

Draco blushed and looked away.

"Come on guys! The tacos won't make themselves!" They heard Scorpius yell from the kitchen.

They both headed into the kitchen and made dinner.

After Dinner, Harry played trains with Scorpius. Draco couldn't help but smile at the two. He had never seen another person so invested in his son. It made him happy to watch them laugh and play. 

"Scorp it's time to get ready for bed." Draco said as the clock neared 8. 

"Aww!" both Scorpius and Harry exclaimed. 

"Can't I stay up tonight?" Scorpius begged.

"It's already an hour past your bedtime. Get going mister." Draco said pointing up the stairs.

Scorpius looked to Harry to save him, "listen to your father. We can play more some other time."

Scorpius smiled then headed up stair to brush his teeth and put on his pajamas.

"I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Draco called up after him as he helped Harry pick up the toys.

"Can Harry tell me a story?" Scorpius asked. Draco looked at Harry as if to ask if he would.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Scorpius whooped and hurried to get ready for bed.


	4. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Scorpius a bedtime story, Scorpius meets Teddy, and Draco gets some bad news.

After putting the toys away, Harry and Draco went upstairs to tuck Teddy in. "What story do you want to hear?" Harry asked.

"Dad told me one where there were rumors of you coming to school in a flying car!" Scorpius got comfy while Draco tucked him in and sat on the side of the bed.

"I did! We got stuck in the Whomping Willow!" Harry said excitedly.

"What!? In the Whomping Willow, and you lived!?" Scorpius exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, "Mmhmm, my friend Ron and I couldn’t get onto platform 9 3/4 because your grandfather's house elf at the time, Dobby..."

"The one you set free!?" Scorpius interrupted.

"Yep," Harry nodded, "Well he made it so me and Ron couldn't get onto the platform, so we stole Ron's dad's enchanted car! At one point we almost got hit by the Hogwarts express. When we made it to Hogwarts, we crashed into the Whomping willow. Ron was so scared he broke his wand! So, there we are sitting on top the Whomping willow, without a clue as the what tree we just landed in, and it starts pounding on us from every angle!" Harry was getting animated now. Draco loved seeing this side of Harry and couldn't stop himself from smiling and watching his every move.

"How'd you get out!" Scorpius was clutching his blanket in excitement. 

"The tree hit us hard enough that the car fell out of the tree, and Ron punched the accelerator, just before the tree wound up and tried to smash us with all its force! The car must have been angry with us because it ejected us and all our luggage out onto the grass then sped off into the forest." Harry laughed.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"So much trouble! Professor Snape was furious! We had been seen by 7 muggles and down damage to a tree that had been on the grounds, 'since before we were born!'" Both Harry and Draco laughed at Harry's poor imitation of Snape.

"ok mister, it's time for bed." Draco said after he finished laughing. 

"Awe." Scorpius protested. 

"Goodnight Scorp. “Harry ruffled Scorpius's hair then went to the door. 

Draco kissed Scorpius's forehead, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too daddy.'' Scorpius snuggled into his bed as Draco began to leave the room turning off the lights behind him. "Daddy?" Scorp said before he closed the door."

"Yes, baby?"

"I like Harry, I wish he was my daddy too." Scorpius said as he drifted off to sleep. 

Harry, who heard this from the hall way, smiled, and Draco’s heart fluttered, as he closed the door. He looked at Harry who still had a huge grin on his face.

"I would like that very much." Harry said.

"Well play your cards right and maybe someday you will be." Draco smiled and winked. It was the first time Harry had seen anything like that old snarky side of Draco since they met in the store and it made his heart soar. He was beginning to worry Draco would never open up to him, but this gave him hope. They went to the living room and sat down. Draco curled up in Harry's arms on the couch.

"So, next weekend I’ll have Teddy, and I was wondering if I could bring him over to meet the two of you. He's not too much older than Teddy, so they should get along. I'm not too worried about it, Teddy gets along with everybody." Harry laughed, "What do you think love?" 

"That sounds lovely." Draco said as he yawned and fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry kissed his forehead then picked him up and carried him to his room. 

"I wish I could do this every night." He whispered as he tucked Draco into bed and kissed his forehead again. He then flooed home. 

"Harry!" Teddy yelled as he came through the fire place. Andromeda followed with a scowl on her face. 

"Hiya, pup!" Harry exclaimed as he took Teddy into his arms and gave him a squeeze. Andromeda handed him Teddy's bag then left through the fire place without a word. Harry shook his head. Before she found out he was gay she used to adore him. He didn't understand why her sister, Narcissa, was okay with it, but she wasn't. 

"So, what are we going to do this weekend, Harry!?" Teddy was jumping up and down. 

"Well I was thinking I'd introduce you to a friend of mine, who's actually your cousin!" Harry handed Teddy his bag, "But first you need to put your stuff away." 

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Teddy hurried to his room and quickly put his stuff away. "Ok I'm ready!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs. 

"Not quite your shoes untied." Harry said then bopped Teddy's nose when he went to look. "Made you look!" They both laughed.

"Can we go now!?" Teddy begged. 

"okay, okay." They both flooed over.

"Harry!" Scorpius yelled as Harry came through the fireplace first. Draco smiled up from his book, but Harry notice his eyes seemed off. Scorpius got up to give Harry a hug but stopped when he saw Teddy come through the fireplace too. "Who's this Harry?"

"Scorpius this is my godson, Teddy. Teddy these are your cousins Draco and Scorpius." Harry said gesturing to Draco then Scorpius.

Draco had gotten up from the couch and was now stand with one arm out stretched and the other on Scorpius's shoulder. "It’s nice to meet you Teddy." He said as smiled and shook Teddy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Wow, I like your hair!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Thank you! It changes color! Want to see?" Teddy grinned excited to show someone what he could do.

"Yes!" Scorpius said eyes wide with disbelief.

Teddy face changed to one of focus as his hair went from turquoise to red then to violet then to platinum blond like Scorpius's and Draco's. 

"Wow! That's amazing!" Scorpius was jumping up and down now. "Do you want to go play a game with me?!" 

"Can I?" Teddy asked looking up at Harry. 

"Of course, you can!" Harry replied.

"Why don't you two go play out in the garden?" Draco asked.

"Ok!" Both Scorpius and Teddy exclaimed, as Scorpius led Teddy out back.

The minute the door slammed behind them Draco fell apart falling into Harry's arms.

"What’s the matter, love?" Harry's was full of concern.

"It's my ex! Pansy called me today and told me she heard he was out of jail." Draco was shaking. "I'm so scared, Harry? If he's out he's going to come after Scorpius and me."

"Shh I won't let that happen. I'm here to protect you and Scorpius. It could also just be a rumor. I'll find out for sure from the ministry when I go into work on Monday. What's his name?"

"Thank you, Harry. His name is Abelard Coventry."

"Everything will be okay, my love. I'm always here for you. Why don't you relax and I’ll make us some lunch?" 

Draco nodded his head and Harry kissed his forehead.


	5. I'd Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry protects Draco and Scorpius from Draco's ex.

Sunday, Harry said goodbye to Teddy, and Monday morning arrived fast. Harry did his digging like he said he would, and he didn't like the outcome. Ommin Coventry had been released from Azkaban. Not only that but he had managed to slip through the cracks of the ministry. No one knew of his whereabouts. Harry didn't know how to tell Draco. 

That night he flooed over to Draco's after Scorpius had gone to bed. "Hi, love." He said as he entered the living room.

"Hi, what’s wrong?" Draco asked immediately noticing something was wrong with Harry. He began to get scared.

Harry sat down next to Draco and took his hand, "Draco, Ommin, He is free. He somehow managed to slip through the cracks in the ministry." 

Draco started to panic but sobered up when he heard a small voice say, "Ommin's free?" He looked up to see Scorpius, fear stricken and in tears at the top of the stairs. He opened his arms and Scorpius ran into them. "Daddy, no! You said he couldn't get us again!" Cried the five-year-old.

Harry's heart broke. He scooped both the child and Draco up into his arms and held them tightly. 

"Harry!? You can't let him hurt Daddy anymore!" Scorpius turned from his dad's shoulder to Harry's. "Please!?" 

"I promise, Scorpius, He's not going to get anywhere near you or your father. I'm going to protect you both." Harry held onto both of them and let them cry until Scorpius fell asleep in his arms. "Let's get you both to bed." He whispered.

"Harry?" He heard Draco whisper from his shoulder.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Will you stay tonight?" Draco asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, love. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He kissed Draco's head.

"Can sleep with us?" Draco asked again. Harry nodded and picked Scorpius's limp body up. He led Draco to the room and laid the little boy between them. then he transfigured both their clothes and wrapped his arms around both Scorpius and Draco. He watched over both of them for a few hours before he, himself, fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to Draco stirring. "Good morning, sweetheart." He said as he wiped dried tears from Draco's cheek. Scorpius was still fast asleep between them.

"Good morning." Draco smiled. He was so happy to be waking up in Harry's arms.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry whispered.

"Surprisingly great. Thank you for staying, love." This was the first time Draco called Harry any sort of pet name and it sent him over the moon. 

"Mm good! how about you go take a shower? I'm going to go call into work and make us some breakfast."

"Thank you, so much, Harry." Draco smiled even bigger. They untangled themselves from Scorpius, letting him sleep, and did as Harry suggested.

Draco was still in the shower when harry finished his fire call and was getting ready to make pancakes. He was just pulling out a pan when there was a knock on the door. He decided it'd be best if he got it, and he was glad he did. He opened the door to see a broad shoulders dark haired man. The man eyed him up and down, taking note of his pajamas.

"Harry, bloody, Potter?" The man Infront of him said, "You've got to be joking? Harry, bloody, Potter is shagging my husband!?"

"You must be Ommin?" Harry said trying his best to hide his anger, and wondering how he managed to get past the wards.

"That's Mr. Coventry-Malfoy to you!" Ommin spat. "Where's my husband? I need to see him this instant!"

"He's not your husband anymore!" Harry finally lost a little bit of his temper, "And you're never going to see him again." 

"Harry, who's...?" He heard Draco begin to ask from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Draco frozen with fear.

"Awe Draco, love, there you are." Ommin said. His voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Draco, go back upstairs with Scorp, and whatever you do don't leave your room. I'll take care of this." Draco turned and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Harry had never seen him so scared in his life. not even when they faced the fire in the room of requirements, or when they were with Voldemort. 

"Leave this property before I hex you into oblivion!" Harry shouted, his hand getting ready to grab his wand. 

"An Auror is going to hex an innocent man?" Ommin chortled. 

"I'll do what I have to to protect my family!" Harry challenged.

"They're not your family, they're mine!" Ommin said as he went to take a step toward Harry. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it to his throat. 

"Not anymore!" 

Ommin threw up his hands in surrendered and backed off the porch. "You tell them I will be seeing them. That's a promise." Then he apparated away. 

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and slammed the door. He put up new wards, the strongest he could think of, and went upstairs to comfort Draco and Scorpius.

"He could hear them both sobbing through the door, so he knocked softly and entered.

"H-harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's me, love. I'm here, he's gone." He wrapped both of them in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay." 

"Harry, thank you so much!" Draco cried melting into Harry's arms with his son in his.

"Draco," Harry cupped his cheek and tilted his head so he was looking into his eyes, "I'd do anything for you." They stared at each other for a few second, Harry wanted to kiss him so badly, but he thought it wasn't the right time. Draco was secretly hoping the same thing, but was too afraid to make the first move. Plus, Scorpius was crying in Draco's lap holding on to both him and Harry. 

After he got both Draco and Scorpius to calm down, He made them pancakes and spent the day trying to make them forget, even if it was just for a few seconds, the whole ordeal. They went and got Ice cream, played in the park, and when they got home Harry told Scorpius as many stories as the little boy could handle. He fell asleep in the living room with his head on Harry's lap and Draco, wrapped in Harry's other arm, stroking his hair. 

Harry carried Scorpius to bed and Draco tucked him in. Then they went down to the kitchen for a glass of wine. 

"Draco can I asked you something? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"What is it, dear?" Draco asked pouring the wine. Harry smiled at the pet name.

He was scared to ask, but he wanted to know how someone could make Draco Malfoy afraid of his own shadow. "What did he do to you, love?" 

Draco slowly sat the bottle down and started to shake. Harry wrapped him in his arms, "Baby you don't have to tell me if it’s too much."

Draco turned around and laid his head on Harry's chest. He thought for a moment about how safe he felt. He had never felt this way before. "It’s okay. I'll tell you." Draco whispered.


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry what happened between him and Ommin, bringing them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; abuse, child abuse, description of violence, and light sexual content.

Draco sat down on the couch, Harry handed him his glass of wine and sat down next to him. Draco took a big gulp then curled up under Harry's arm. 

"When we first met, he was very sweet to me. He talked me into marrying him after only 5 months of dating. Once he got what he wanted, a husband and a son, he completely changed. It started with him just slapping me around when I did or said something wrong. Each time he would apologize and buy me something nice and be extra sweet to me, so I’d forget, but then it started happening more and more, and each time it got more violent. What sacred me the most is he never once used magic on me. He always used his hands." Draco said as he started to cry. anger was building in Harry but he hid it well, because he didn't want to scare Draco. 

"It got to the point that there was no apology afterward, but I still stayed because he made me fear him. He'd tell me things like if I left, he'd kill me or worse harm my son. He made it so I couldn't tell anybody, not even my mother, what was going on. Then one night he was beating me pretty badly, and Scorpius step in and tried to stop him." Draco broke down into a sob as soon as he said Scorpius's name. "He punched my child, and broke his jaw." 

Draco buried his face into Harry's chest and began to hyperventilate. "Shh, Draco, you can stop if you need to." 

It took a minute but Draco calmed down and finished his story. "I didn't even have time to reach Scorpius who was screaming in pain on the floor. He was back on top of me choking the life out of me, while my son watched." 

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I blacked out for a moment then I remember apparating both scorp and myself to the manor. Mother helped fix us up. Father was furious, I’m surprised Ommin is still alive." He began to sob again, "I don't understand how he got out."

"Shh, it’ll be okay. I'm going to figure that out and keep you safe." He cupped Draco's cheek and tilted his face so he could look into his eyes, "Draco I need you to know something and I don't want you to just say it back to me." 

Draco just nodded.

"Draco, I love you, with all my heart. You and Scorpius and Teddy, you're my family, and I’m going to protect each one of you." Harry said as he wiped Draco's tears away.

"Harry, I don't know if I love you, I’ll say it when I'm sure, but I know I have strong feelings for you."

"I'll take that." Harry smiled big; He was so happy to know Draco at least cared about him enough to have feelings. "Draco, love, can I kiss..." Before he could finish his sentence, Draco closed the space between them and gently crashed their lips together. It was a soft and sweet kiss. Draco's hand found its way into Harry's hair, as Harry cupped his face. His other hand slid around to the small of Draco's back pulling him closer. 

Unexpectedly to Harry, Draco moved and straddled his lap. He was too afraid to scare Draco off so he kept his hands on Draco's sides. Draco ever so slightly tightened his grip on Harry's which caused Harry to moan. Harry's moan made Draco lose control for a minute. Their kiss morphed from sweet to something more sexual and hungrier. Draco's tongue managed to find its way into Harry's mouth and Harry let him have dominance. Harry's hand slid its way down to Draco's arse and pulled him in closer so almost every part of them were touching. 

Once Draco was satisfied with Harry's mouth he pulled away and started kissing, licking, and nibbling Harry's neck. Harry let out another moan, but something inside of him didn't sit right. He was afraid Draco would regret this in the morning if they went any farther. "Draco, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. 

Draco froze for a minute, "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. You're right! I'm not ready for this. I shouldn't have taken it this far. I'm such a tease. I'm so sorry!" Draco moved to the other side of the couch and put his face in his hand, embarrassed at what he'd just done. The loss of contact made Harry die on the inside. 

"Draco, it's ok! I just don't want to do it if I think you're going to regret it." Harry slid over and gently removed Draco's hands from his face. He kissed his knuckles. "It's ok love. I'm glad you trusted me enough to give me that. It means the world to me. I just want to make sure we're going at your pace and not the pace you think I want."

"Thank you, Harry." Draco gave him a quick kiss that made him grin from ear to ear. 

"No, thank you, Draco." Draco smiled in return.

"Can we go to bed?" Draco asked.

"You want me to sleep with you again?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes please, I feel so much safer when you are around." Draco snuggled against harry chest and Harry squeezed him tightly.

"Okay love, but I have to be honest something might poke you." He laughed. Draco rolled his eyes but laughed as well.

"Again, I'm really sorry." He said kissing Harry's cheek.

"Its ok love." 

The next morning Harry got up early and made breakfast he was just plating the food when Draco came down and wrapped his long arms around him from behind. The random display of affection made Harry's heart do a flip. 

"Good morning, love." Harry smiled.

"Mm Good morning, sexy."

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around Draco, "Oh, I'm sexy now, am I? Since when." Harry laughed.

"Since you were in my dreams all night long, and pretty much since the day I met you." Draco whispered seductively.

"Mm what partook in these dreams of yours?" it felt so good to finally be flirting back and forth.

"Well you didn't stop me last night." Draco teased as He leaned down and kissed Harry.

"Daddy you're kissing Harry!?" A little gleeful voice interrupted.

They pulled apart but continued to hug. 

"Oops, busted!" Harry laughed. Draco laughed in return. They both picked up the plates of food and walked them over to the Breakfast table.

"Does this mean you and Harry are boyfriends!?" Scorpius asked as he sat in his seat.

Draco made it a point to look Harry in the eye and took his hand, "Yes it does." 

Harry had never been happier.


	7. He Found Me

Two weeks past and it was finally time for Harry to go to court again. He was not looking forward to it. He hoped this time they'd actually settle something instead of just push the date again. 

"Good luck today, baby. I hope it goes well." Draco said as he kissed him goodbye.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I hope work goes well today." Harry smiled. Then the both flooed away.

Draco was having a pretty good day at work till close to the end of his shift. He was walking down the halls of St. Mungo's getting ready to file his paperwork for the day when he heard a familiar voice come for the nurse's station. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Healer Malfoy?" it said. Draco froze in fear.

"Oh, he should be in his office... Oh wait he's right over there!" He heard one of the nurses say. 

He turned and saw Ommin walking towards him with a smirk on his face. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he thought he was going to be sick. 

"Hi baby." He said.

Draco took a breath and found his strength. 

"I'm not your baby." he spat.

Ommin glared for a moment but then let his face relax. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't. There's nothing to say." Draco replied.

"Please Draco, let me explain myself. I'm a different man now. I need you." Ommin begged, but Draco could see he wasn't being sincere. 

"I said no!" Draco said loud enough to make a couple nurses look over.

"This is because of Potter isn't it?" Ommin Whispered loud enough for just Draco to hear. 

"No, it’s because you broke my sons jaw and nearly killed me!" Draco whispered angrily.

"Come on, Draco, it was an accident." Ommin said.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ommin whisper yelled and grabbed Draco's arm hard enough to leave a bruise. Draco wanted to scream and run, but he gathered his courage and looked Ommin in the eye, "What, are you going to do, hit me, in front of all my coworkers?" then he ripped his arm away and walked to his office.

Once there he locked the door then slid to the floor where he wept for a while. He was proud of himself for standing his ground but he was scared Ommin would retaliate. "what if he catches me alone?" He thought to himself. 

After about 20 minutes Draco finally calmed down, did his paperwork, and went home. He then called his mother and asked her if Scorpius could spend the night. He needed some alone time with Harry. She agreed of course. 

He was just getting changed into some more comfortable clothes when he heard Harry come through the floo. He ran down stairs and fell into Harry's arms.

"Hi, sweety." Harry said as he kissed his shoulder.

"How did it go?" Draco asked. Draco didn't want to talk about what had happened at work yet.

"Well, we at least made some progress." Harry smiled. It felt so good to have Draco hold him after a long day.

"Want to tell me over a glass of wine?" Draco asked.

"That would be lovely. Where's Scorp?" Harry asked.

"He's at the manor. Mother is watching him for the night. I wanted some alone time with you." 

As Draco turned to walk to the kitchen Harry saw the bruise peeking out from the bottom of Draco's short sleeve shirt. He grabbed Draco's hand and gently pulled him so He was facing him again. He lifted up his sleeve and revealed the bruise in the shape of a hand print. Draco looked away.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry stroked his cheek to get him to look at him again. Tears were forming in Draco's eyes.

"He found me at work, today." Draco cried. Harry was furious but he did his best to hide it so he wouldn't scare Draco. He took Draco into his arms and stroked his hair.

"Draco, I’m so sorry. I promised I'd protect you and he still found a way to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Tears were starting to well up in his eyes too. "Tomorrow, I'll go talk to St. Mungo's security and see if they can keep him out of the building. I'm so sorry, love."

"It's Okay, Harry. I didn't think he would ever track me down at work, and neither did you." Draco started to calm down.

"I know, love. I just wish I would have thought about that before it happened." Harry brushed Draco's tears away, "Let me heal your arm for you." He sat Draco down and took out his wand.

"You know I'm a healer, right?" Draco said through his tears.

"Well right now I'm going to take care of you." Harry said as he waves his wand and the bruise magically disappeared. "Now I’m going to go pick up dinner. You go relax, and I'll be back soon." 

After Harry left Draco decided he wanted a bath, so he went upstairs and magically filled the tub. Complete with color changing bubbles. Then he poured himself a glass of wine and got in.

not long after he heard the fireplace roar, "Harry is that you?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes, love, where are you?" Harry yelled back.

"The bath. Come up and bring a glass, I have wine!" 

Harry put the food under a preservation charm and went upstairs with a wine glass. he entered the bathroom and had to stop for a moment. Draco look so sexy sitting naked in a claw-foot tub full of bubbles with his hair disheveled, his legs thrown over the side, and a glass of wine in his hand. 

"Fuck." Harry whispered as he felt his pants grow a little tighter. 

"What?" Draco smiled.

"You're just so fucking sexy!" Harry exclaimed. He walked over and poured himself a glass of wine, topping off Draco's as well. 

Draco flirtatiously moved so his arms were folded on the side of the tub and his chin was resting on his forearm. "Do you want to get in with me?" Draco giggled. 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.


	8. Bubble Bath

"A-are you sure?" Harry asked. His arousal was growing.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure." Draco giggled again.

Harry smiled and started undressing. He looked up after undoing his belt and noticed Draco was covering his eye. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to see you naked until that time comes." Draco said.

"Why?" Harry laughed shaking his head as he finished getting undressed.

"Because it makes the moment sexier." Draco smiled at the thought of making love to Harry.

"I don't have to get in you know?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Yes, you do. I want you to." Draco shivered and moved forward so Harry could get in behind him.

"But you're okay with feeling all of me pressed up against you?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around Draco's torso.

"Mm, yes." Draco said as he slowly laid back and rested his head on Harry's chest. He could feel every inch of Harry's hard member against his back. "Fuck." Draco said under his breath.

"What?" Harry smiled against the top of Draco's head.

"You just feel so... right." Draco sighed and fully relaxed against Harry. 

"How so?" Harry closed his eyes and marveled in the way Draco's skin felt against his.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I have never felt this way before. It's like I'm finally complete, there's no hole in my heart anymore."

"I feel the same way." Harry nuzzled Draco's hair. 

Draco turned so he was on his knees with his hands on the tub behind Harry, so he could look into Harry's eyes. Harry looked surprised, as he moved his hands to Draco's waist. 

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?" 

"I love you." Draco pushed his forehead against Harry's.

It felt like Harry's heart had exploded. he couldn't breathe for a second. "Draco, you’ve made me the happiest man in the universe. I love you too." He brushed Draco's cheek, and Draco brought their lips together. It was a slow but passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air. Draco moved Harry's legs so he could straddle Harry's thighs. Harry felt Draco's erection bush his leg and it turned him on even more. Draco started kissing and biting Harry's ear, making Harry moan.

"Mm, what are you doing love?" Harry asked.

"I need you." Draco whispered.

"fuck." Harry moaned, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Please, Harry, I'm ready." Draco captured Harry's lips again in a searing kiss. Harry grabbed Draco's arse and pulled him closer so he could feel Draco's cock against his own. Draco threw his head back and moaned. Harry took the opportunity to attack Draco's throat and chest, leaving hickeys as he went. Draco moved his hands from the tub and drug his nails across Harry's shoulders. "I need to feel you inside of me." 

"Fuck." Harry said as Draco's words went straight to his cock, making it throb and ache with need. He reached around, pulling Draco closer and started teasing Draco's hole by slowly inserting his finger. Draco moaned and placed his forehead against Harry's. He then reached between them and gripped both his and Harry's cocks, stroking them in time with Harry's finger.

Harry inserted another finger, and Draco pushed back on them making him go as deep as he could. 

"Mm, Harry I need more." Draco whispered. Once out of the tub He pulled Draco in for a deep kiss, and walked them into Draco's bedroom. When they reached the bed, he laid Draco down and took a minute to admire his naked form. 

"You're so sexy." Harry whispered as he crawled on top of Draco and started kissing and biting his neck. 

"I told you it would be hotter if we waited till this moment." Draco giggled. "Fuck Harry." He moaned as Harry found his sweet spot.

Harry conjured some lube and slicked up his cock, as Draco lifted his legs giving him access. 

"Are you ready." Harry whispered as he lined up his cock with Draco's hole.

"Yes." Draco moaned. Harry began pushing himself into Draco, slowly filling him up. Draco arched his back and let out a loud groan.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight!" Harry moaned.

"You're so big." Draco's head was tilted back and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Is it too much?" Harry asked when he was fully inserted.

"No, please move!" Draco begged.

Harry began thrusting in and out, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. Soon he was pounding into Draco, making him grip the bed sheets. Soon he found Draco's prostate and continuously hit it until Draco was screaming in pleasure.

"Harry I'm going to cum!" Draco yelled.

"Me too! Oh fuck!" Harry said reaching in front of him and stroking Draco's cock in time with his thrusts. 

Within second, they were both shaking though their orgasms. Harry collapsed to the bed and whispered a quick cleaning spell. 

"Holy fuck! That was so good!" Harry said nuzzling Draco's ear.

"That was amazing!" Draco panted.

"You're amazing." Harry whispered as he gave Draco a squeeze.

"I love you so much, Harry." Draco said as he kissed Harry's nose

"I love you too." Harry smiled against Draco's head.


End file.
